What You've Done To Me
by Oh Nostalgia
Summary: Nikki Aurora Brache is your typical tomboy. Sporty, athletic, and hates anything to do with make up or shopping. She's a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and absolutely hates Oliver Wood. Full summary inside. Rated T for language.


What You've Done To Me

Summary: Nikki Aurora Brache is your typical tomboy. Sporty, athletic, and hates anything to do with make up or shopping. She's a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and absolutely hates Oliver Wood. She starts to like an unsuspecting boy from Ravenclaw house but who says she'll stay that way?

Follow Nikki as she goes through her 5th year at Hogwarts, filled with humor.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the storyline. That is the property of J K Rowling. I only own Nikki and the plot.

A/N: Hi ppl! This is my first fanfic with HPFF so I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is ok, I don't mind so ya.

--

Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts

--

"NIKKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR FAT, LAZY ARSE DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

You've got to love mums.

"YES MUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

God. She just has to wake me up in the middle of a nice dream. I burrowed deeper into my pillow.

"NIKKI! IF YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN YOUR GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS TODAY!"

"Bloody hell!" I shrieked as I checked the clock on my bedside table.

I threw on some jeans, a shirt and a pair of worn down Nikes. I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hurry dear, Sam and Chris already left," says my mum with her back turned to me, quickly packing some pancakes for me to eat.

I picked up my trunk and broomstick that lay next to the door and grabbed onto my mum's arm. With a _pop _we disappeared and reappeared onto the platform. My mum pulled me into a quick hug and pointed towards the train.

"Now have a nice year sweetheart! Owl me when you need!"

I quickly lugged my trunk onto the train and started my search for an empty compartment. After finding a compartment around the back of the train, I stowed my trunk onto the luggage rack and pulled out a book.

Let me tell you a little about me. I'm Nikki Aurora Brache. My parents are Adrienne and Ollie Brache. I am 15 years old blah blah blah.

Everyone says I look _exactly _like my mum. People all say I look amazing without even trying though I never believed them even when half of Slytherin asked me out. I'm around 5'10"; have below the shoulder, straight black hair that's curled at the ends and strikingly blue eyes that stood out from my dark hair. I'm slim and fit cuz of Quidditch. I think I hit puberty during 3rd year. I'm in Gryffindor like my entire family.

I'm your typical tomboy. I want nothing to do with make-up or shopping (gag, who would?). I'm a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and… well…Let's just say my IQ is higher than most people's.

My best friends are the Weasley twins, Alexandra Steel (a fellow Gryffindor and 5th Year) and Bobby Raine (5th year Ravenclaw). After that's said and done, you probably won't be surprised that I've pulled a fair few pranks myself. I like books, Quidditch, studying (you think I'm crazy don't you?) and well pranks (weird mix huh?).

Well, I was just getting into my book when I felt a tap on the shoulder.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Two fiery-headed boys jumped before recovering from the sudden outburst. I looked up to see who else but the Weasley twins. They were wearing identical grins on their faces before George (yes I know how to tell them apart) snatched the book from my hands.

"Oy, George, you fat-headed arse, give that book back!" you yelled, tackling George to the ground.

I landed on top of him and started tickling his armpits mercilessly.

"AHHH!" he yelled.

Fred looked on, apparently amused with the scene before him.

"Fred! Help get this beast off me!" appealed George to his brother.

Fred paused for a moment, pretending to think.

"FRED!"

Fred jumped and hurriedly dragged me off George, quickly handing me my book back.

George dusted himself off before standing up next to Fred.

"Well, hello to you too _Nicholina_," George taunted.

I punched him lightly on the shoulder, wincing slightly at the sound of the name I had before my parents changed it last year.

"Hey Fred, George! What's up?"

Fred and George glanced at each other knowingly.

"Well, nothing's up," said Fred nonchalantly, plopping down into the seat next to me.

"Except for the fact that," continued George equally calm, dropping into the seat across from me.

"Our star chaser fancies OLIVER WOOD!" they chorused loudly, now grinning.

I glared at them, looking around to make sure no one had heard.

"Shut the bloody hell up or sod off! I do not fancy Wood! He is the most egotistical prat in the history of Hogwarts and he is completely obsessed with Quidditch! If he could marry the sport, he would," I yelled at them.

Fred and George were shaking their heads when Angelina, Alicia and Katie stepped into the compartment.

I stood up and hugged them.

"Hey guys, I've missed you!" I say.

The girls smile back but the twins glare at me.

"Oh so _they_ get a proper greeting while all we get is a bloody—"

"Oh stop whining, you two," said Angelina. "It's not Nikki's fault that you prefer to scare the hell out of your friends."

I shot her a grateful look. She just shrugged.

Fred and George just looked at each other before suggesting,

"Hey everyone. Who's up for a game of Exploding Snap?"

After thirty very exciting games of Exploding Snap the girls started talking about boys or some such obscene subject while Fred and George whispered to each other.

I contemplated what they could possibly be talking about.

'_I don't even want to know.'_

"Ollie Boy!" proclaimed Fred and George suddenly.

I looked up to see the compartment door slide open to reveal none other than Oliver Wood, captain of our Quidditch team. Not to mention the fact that he's a bloody Quidditch Nazi.

"Hey guys," he said casually, though grimacing at the nickname, strolling into the compartment and sliding into the empty seat next to me. For some odd reason Fred and George grinned at this, shooting Wood meaningful looks.

'_What in the bloody hell is that all about?'_ I shrugged it off.

"Practice tomorrow!" announced an overly excited Wood, shaking me out of my thoughts.

All of us, except Katie, groaned at this. _'It's only the first bloody day back!'_

Everyone was probably thinking along the same lines because protests immediately sprang up.

"Wood, it's just the first day back, you can't make us practice!"

"Yeah, honestly Wood, you can't expect us to practice on the first day back!"

"The season hasn't even started yet!"

And it went on and on, Wood adding in retorts whenever he could.

We finally arrived at Hogwarts after much bickering. Fred and George started cracking jokes as we made our way to the Gryffindor table. We sat down and waited for the Sorting to take place. Finally, McGonagall entered the hall followed by a line of nervous looking first years.

After the Sorting had taken place (which had caused quite a bit of hubbub due to the fact that Harry Potter had been sorted) the feast appeared as usual. I dug in, savoring the absolutely scrumptious taste of Hogwarts food. After a while I started to feel slightly uncomfortable, as if someone was staring at my back. I turned around to see none other than Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and Slytherin's resident idiot (then again, they're all idiots). He grinned at me and I stuck my tongue out and rolled my eyes. _'Stupid Slytherins.'_

The girls and I made our way out of the Great Hall and slipped through a hidden passageway to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," Angelina replies, stepping through the portrait hole. Katie, Alicia and I followed Angelina through the hole and up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. After stepping into the room we all headed to our respective beds and plopped down. I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Oliver's POV

Fred, George and I walked slowly to the boys' dormitories. While my feet followed the twins my mind wandered to Nikki. Lately I had begun to see Nikki in a new light, like how beautiful she looked with the wind playing with her hair, letting a few strands blow into her face, the strikingly blue eyes that stood out from her black hair. How her laugh sounded like music to my ears, and how she could make me smile with one of her witty comebacks. My mouth curved upwards into a small smile.

"Hey Ollie!!"

"Earth to Ollie Boy!!!"

I snapped out of my reverie to find myself on my bed with Fred and George waving hands in face.

"What?" I said rather rudely. "And don't call me Ollie Boy."

"Well…" said Fred (or was it George?).

"You were just smiling for no reason," explained George.

"And we tried to talk to you," continued Fred.

"But you just sat there, staring into space," chorused the twins.

I just stared at them.

"Well, are you going to tell us who it is?" chorused the twins annoyingly.

"Yes, bu—hold on a second, who said it was a girl?" I said, caught off guard.

"Number one, you were staring at the girls during the feast," stated Fred like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Number two, you were smiling when we came back," said George.

"And number three, you automatically assumed it was a girl," the twins said simultaneously, grinning from ear to ear.

I sighed. _Huh, well at least they can put two and two together._

"Alright. But this is for your ears only. If you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_ I will make Quidditch practice such torture that you'll be wishing your mother never gave birth to you," I threatened. The twins just exchanged a glance.

"All right, now spill Ollie!"

"Yeah, Ollie Boy!"

I sighed again. This was going to be a long night.

"Ok, listen up because I won't say it again," I took a deep breath and revealed, "I think I might fancy Nikki…"

The twins brightened up instantly and high-fived each other. They did a victory dance before calming down and asking,

"Are you going to ask her out?"

This question caught me completely off guard.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? Nikki doesn't even like me. And it's all so sudden. I can't just ask her out!" I exclaimed.

The twins just grinned. _What do they know that I don't?_

"Oh, Ollie."

"Poor Ollie."

"If only you knew."

Before I could ask what they knew they rushed out the door to the 3rd year dorms. _Damn them_. What on earth could they be talking about? I sighed. _Bloody twins and their stupid bloody secrets._ I lay on my bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic so I hope everyone liked it! Read and Review! First ten ppl get a cookie!!! Lol

No flames plz. Just constructive criticism and comments! Thanx

Seth


End file.
